


【翻译】【McDanno】Beat Me To The Sacrifice

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspense, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 在最黑暗的时分里，Steve和Danny永远有彼此在身边，并肩而战，一如既往。这就是他们。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】【McDanno】Beat Me To The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beat Me To The Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746331) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



> Warnings: 暴力、酷刑描写（和原剧程度等同）

Steve走进浴室时睨了一眼塞满衣服的洗衣篮。幸亏快到周末，否则要洗的衣服可要塞爆了。打开淋浴水阀后，他接着拿出须后水和剃须刀，思考了一下要不要在洗手台那刷个牙。

还是先洗澡吧。

他刚开始脱内裤时Danny就走进了这个小格间里，往门边上一靠。Steve摸不着头脑地看他：“有何贵干Daniel？”

“我也不知道，你想干吗？”

Danny拳击短裤撑起的小帐篷可不容忽视。Steve暗自把那股情欲冲动压了下去：“我们还得上班呢。”

“是没错，但我们也都得洗澡。所以我想……节约用水，你懂的。”

“节约用水？”

“对。”Danny的视线沿着Steve赤裸的胸膛往下滑去。“我昨天还买了那个新的沐浴乳，杏仁椰子味的。今天早上咱们可以试试。”

“让你皮肤特别滑的那个？”

“没错，就是那个让你的皮肤特别， _ **特别**_ 的滑。”Danny走进来，笑意盈盈地关上了门。但突然之间他瞪着Steve，笑容缓缓消散：“哥们，那是什么声音？”

Steve的目光在淋下的水流和Danny之间转了一圈：“什么什么声音？”

“那个刺耳的噪音，”Danny皱起眉：“你怎么会没有听到？”

Steve侧耳聆听着，注意到有什么一跳一跳、让人心烦的响动，声音正逐渐变大。他甩了甩头却感觉更糟糕。这都什么鬼？

他的视野范围开始晃动游移，一种刺耳欲聋的嗡嗡声猛然穿透了他的感官：就像有人正在他的脑袋上钻孔，把可怖的震荡往他整个脑袋里送。Steve想把双耳捂起来，却感觉自己如同正在对抗万钧之力一般；这噪音 _ **太疼了**_ 。他痛叫出声。

“McGarrett！”

“Danny？”Steve试着让视线变得清晰起来，但那股尖锐的嗡嗡响声淹没了正朝他喊叫的话语。

“把他弄起来。”

刺骨的冰水泼到了他身上。Steve猛然睁开眼，喘着气不住咳嗽，寒意直入骨髓。

地上。他在地上。他摇摇晃晃地撑起双手和双膝，水珠从脸上滴滴答答地落下。

他还没来得及恢复知觉，身后就有一双手抓住他整个人拖起来，他全靠上臂被人牢牢钳制着才没倒下去。

Steve被掼到了一张椅子上。

有个男人把桶往地上一扔：“你他妈醒了没有？”

Steve试图对周围形势进行分析却难以集中精神。他的太阳穴突突跳动，脸颊左边一片湿黏。眯起眼睛，Steve方才反应过来那股湿黏感来自于干涸的血迹。噢，是头部创伤。他瞪着面前这个虎背熊腰、凶神恶煞的家伙，旁边还有另一个。

“给我们想要的东西，就放你走。”

Steve不由得冷哼了一声。

那个大块头举起了拳头——

有人抓住了他的手腕：“记得老大说过什么？别把脑袋打坏了。”

“你开几把玩笑呢？”

“不开玩笑。其他地方随你揍。”

往他肚子上捣过去的那一拳让Steve完全没有防备，剧痛瞬间袭来。

站在椅背后的人钳住Steve的双肩，把他固定在原地。

第二下打在同一个地方，肋骨中间。接着是第三下，第四下。

下一拳往上打中了他的胸骨，让他眼前直冒金星。如果不是被后面那家伙抓着的话，这下就把他打得从椅子上摔下去了。

“密码交出来。”

Steve一头雾水。“什么？”

对方往他大腿上一肘子砸下去，刺痛传遍整条腿，Steve拼命忍住才没叫喊出声来。他必须把意识隔离开。精神分离。

他闭上双眼，不去听外界的声音，不去感受无尽的痛楚。

一切都消失了。

“你用了新的须后水吗？”

Steve开着车，瞥了副驾驶座上的Danny一眼：“什么？我没有。”

“用了新香皂？”

“也没有。”

“你确定没有？”

“我确定。”Steve又瞥他一眼：“为什么这么问？”

“没什么。就是，那个……很好闻。”

“你应该知道我都用了什么，毕竟是你今天早上跟我一起洗的澡。”

“其实，我的注意力更多放在你没用那些东西的地方上。”

Steve咧嘴一笑，他们可用掉了不少热水。“那个让FBI在门外一阵好等的人可是你啊。”

“你没听到手机铃声响又不是我的错。”

把车停下之后Steve瞪了一眼Danny：“我听不到铃声是因为你那个时候正在吸我的老二好吗？”

“我也没听到你对此有啥意见呀。”Danny一脸得意地回道。

在Steve下车的时候有几滴雨点落了下来。他抬头望去看见天空中乌云密布；确确实实开始下雨了。

“ ** _把他再弄醒_ 。**”

一个冷颤让他猛然之间清醒过来。他紧紧盯着Danny，他的脸庞一会浮现一会消失：“你说什么？”

Danny不见了，那个大块头拎着桶出现在他的视线中：“给老子密码。”

Steve又冷又湿地打了个冷战，整个房间好似在天旋地转。他闭上双眼以此平息自己的晕眩感。

“你们这样子是打不倒他的。”有一个女声响起：“他是个海豹特战队员。他受的训练能让他挨上更多更久的苦头。”

Steve睁开眼，那个女人走过来托起他的下巴让他抬头：“我说的对吗，少校？”

他瞪着她，这人他不认识。

Steve只专心保持呼吸，肋骨却一动就开始抗议。他现在状况着实不大理想。

女人走出了他的视野范围。

Steve必须保持警戒，必须想办法逃脱，但他不由自主地慢慢阖上了双眼。他的头很疼，没有一丝力气。

有人扇了一下他的脸：“给我专心点。”

这一下很轻，但仍然让他的突突直跳的脑袋抽痛起来。

“嘿，白痴！他这是脑震荡，给我住手别打他了。”

Steve _ **认识**_ 那个声音。他伸长脖子开始四处寻觅：“Danny？”

“把我们的客人带近一点。”那女人下令道：“确保给少校留一个前排贵座。”

一阵纷乱之后，伴随着一声咒骂Danny被扔到了Steve对面的一把椅子上。

他内心深处开始涌上恐慌，Steve死死盯着女人：“我不知道你想要什么！”

“密码。”

“什么密码？”

女人走到一张桌子边，把一台电脑拿过来：“这个的密码。”

Steve死死瞪着它：“我从来没见过这东西。”

“让McGarrett少校好好回忆一下。”

一直在打Steve的那个人转过身，给Danny的脸上来了一拳，把他的头打得往后仰去。

“住手！”Steve在椅子上挣扎起来，却被两条手臂从背后牢牢按在原地。

“没事。”Danny咕哝道，“这家伙的喵喵拳跟闹着玩似的。”

大块头礼尚往来地一拳揍上Danny的下巴，然后是脑袋，骨头撞击在皮肉上的响声充斥在Steve的耳中。

Steve满心恐惧地注视着这一切，无法制止面前上演的暴力。他身后的打手勒在Steve胸口上的手臂更用力了一些。“我什么密码都不知道！”

_**一拳。** _

“别打了！”

_**又一拳。** _

“该死的，够了没有！”

这一切他妈的简直像噩梦重现。被逼问他根本不知道、不可能知道的东西。

_**再一拳。** _

房间里的景象开始旋转。被Steve无视。他呼喊着，咒骂着，直至声嘶力竭……

两人到达了公寓楼，Steve又查看了一遍是否有人跟踪或其他可疑迹象。

“你能解释解释给我听吗？”Danny在他们下车开始往前走时开始叽歪：“为什么这些个FBI，CIA，NSA，或者其他任何由字母组成的政府机关，为什么他们就不能把自己的秘密看好？他们怎么做到丢了这么重要的名单？更离谱的是，他们干嘛要把这些记在会被偷走的东西上面？”

“我也不知道。”

“而且为什么每次都是我们去把它找回来？”

“因为我们解决问题的名声在外。”Steve回道。Danny翻了个白眼，Steve耸耸肩：“而且我们特遣队也是由字母组成的？”

“不，FBI那些人根本没耐心跟你打交道，以至于他们连让你去上班报个到都等不及！我们下楼的时候他们都快在那开始撬锁了。”

“你是指我们折腾到出门晚了的时候？”Steve挑了下眉。

“别给我转移话题。”

但在面对这般紧要任务关头，Steve需要的正是这样的打岔。“那其实不是一份名单。是全岛上居住的所有特种部队人员的档案资料。”

Danny挥起双手：“这玩意儿是谁他妈弄出来的？”

“按道理说它不应该存在的。那里面有一部分从海豹突击队提取出来的档案。”Steve把门上的案件现场隔离封条撕掉。“Takei副州长打算参与竞选，他觉得如果对外公布有多少特战队员选择搬到这里定居的话，对他的宣传造势有好处。他找了些非官方的门路，就把这玩意搞到了手。”

“好吧，我明白，我们可不想昭告天下。但有时候确实很难回避掉那些闪光灯。我意思是，你的曝光度可不少，大家都知道你是个海豹队员了。妈的，我甚至还见过Green Berets教自卫术课程的广告。他们就想让人知道自己有多么吊炸天对吧？”

“但那里面还不只包括住在岛上的人员名单，还标注出了一些他们的任务，甚至包括家属的名字和住址，就为了以备Takei想要访问他们的时候使用。”

“开什么玩笑？”

“把档案发给Takei那边的技术人员目前被关起来了。”Steve开始搜索整个公寓。“FBI说找不到那个装有档案的电脑。但我猜他们有可能找得还不够仔细，毕竟Takei的助理给我感觉没那么大能耐。”

“等等，所以这份档案里有你的信息，是吧？那些对你怀恨在心的大坏蛋想要得到的东西？”

“那里面有Mary的信息，我只关心这个。”Steve绝对不能让他的小妹妹因为自己而身陷险境。

Danny伸出手握住了Steve的手臂，他温热的掌心覆在他的皮肤之上：“我们一定会找到的，好吗？我保证。”

Steve吞咽了一下。“好。”他生命中能够保护的人已经变得越来越少了。

“Steve？”

“什么？”

“你听到我说话了吗，Steve？”

Steve疑惑地望向Danny：“我当然听得到。”

“Steve？拜托，老兄，你听到了吗？”

Steve猛然惊醒过来。他眨着眼，不知自己身处何地，经历何事。“什——什么？”

“嘿，嘿，没事了。”

Danny担忧的面容隐约浮现在眼前。Steve过了一分钟才意识到自己正平躺在地上，头靠在Danny的大腿上面。“Danny？”

“我在。”

“怎么……这是哪里？”Steve呻吟着试图坐起来。

“哎，悠着点。Moe拿你出了一顿气，然后才轮到我。”

Danny扶着Steve坐起身，这一动作让Steve的每块肌肉都在作痛。他靠在墙上，等着突如其来的一波恶心感过去。“谁是Moe？”

“Larry，Curly和Moe。”Danny坐到Steve身旁，毫不掩饰自己的忧虑之情。“Moe是那个爱揍人的家伙。Curly应该是帮手的。Larry是那个努力按住你的家伙，虽然你刚刚也让他吃了点苦头。顺便说，恭喜你成功咬了他一口。”

Steve眨着眼看他。他完全不记得自己咬过谁了。“所以我们成了这三个臭皮匠的人质？”

“还有他们的女魔头老大。”

Danny刚刚描述的零星片段开始闪过Steve的脑海。那个大块头——Moe狠揍了一顿Steve，然后是——

Steve看着Danny，看他肿胀的左眼，几乎遍布整张脸的淤伤，和裂开的嘴唇。Steve伸出手，他不敢碰触，怕给他带去更多疼痛。灼热的怒火涌遍他的全身：“谁干的？”

“我以为我们刚刚已经复习过这个了。”

Steve尽力将前几分钟回顾了一遍。

“Steve。”Danny的一只手放到了他肩上。“嘿。你还好吗？”

Steve吞了口口水；他口干舌燥得要命。“嗯，我没事。”

“你撒谎撒得真烂。”Danny还抓着Steve的手臂，他一直努力想对上Steve的眼睛，大概是在查看他的瞳孔。他叹了口气：“我得问一下：你还记得今天发生了什么吗？”

“我……有一台电脑。我……”Steve的头……好像有人把他的脑袋劈开了一样。他唯一想做的只有蹲下来窝到黑暗之中。“我记得联邦探员上门来了。我们那时候正在浴室里，因为我没听到手机铃声响，他们就找上了门。”

Danny抬起眉毛：“我们在浴室里？”

“对，你给我的沐浴乳找到了新用途……”Steve闭上眼，真希望他们不是身在此处，而是……“我们得赶紧走。找到逃出去的路。”

Steve挣扎着站起来，但还没起到一半就往旁边歪了下去。

“喂，别动了行不？”Danny慢慢地扶着Steve坐回地上。“你得了严重的脑震荡。天哪，那个王八蛋那么用力地拿枪杆打你……我还以为……我还以为你死了。”

难怪他的脑袋疼得要死了一样。Steve揉了揉眼睛：“他们要的是什么？”

Danny叹气：“笔记本电脑的密码。”

愧疚绞紧了他的五脏六腑：“我不记得了。”

Steve的确记下了一些安全密码，但到底是哪一个？而且就算他找出了密码，接下来呢？这可是他唯一能让他们两个人活下来的砝码了。

他看向Danny，对方被打得青青紫紫，但情况比他好点。

Steve终于后知后觉地意识到：“他们要用伤害你这一招来对付我。”

“现在别想这个了。”

Danny脸上淤青的痕迹是一个惯用右手的人留下来的。他连下巴都是肿的。他可能好多天不能正常吃东西了。

 _ **不。不要又是这样。**_ 他不能让后果变得无法拯救。他不允许。Steve咬住唇：“我不能再让我爱的人因为我受到伤害。他们死去，因为我没办法——”

“好了，停一停。”Danny跪坐起来直到与他面对着面：“够了。”

“Danny——”

“闭嘴，别给我Danny来Danny去的。你脑袋被打坏了，现在你脑子是不清楚的状态。我能保护好我自己。我可是个硬骨头，好吗？我又不是没被打过，被拿刀捅过，被开枪打中过，我见识过的那些恶棍比这厉害多了。”

“不要。”

“不要？你别想着对我该做什么指手画脚。”Danny用手指耙过头发：“还有，别逞英雄，Steve。别想着激怒他们。我能应付得了这些人。至于你……”

他还没虚弱到这个地步。Steve以前也不是没经历过脑震荡。他会没事的。

“要是我能想起发生了什么……”Steve眯起眼看向Danny：“那是 _ **我的**_ 电脑吗？”

Danny紧紧闭上双眼，缓缓地吐出一口气。“不是。我们在公寓地板下面发现的，你知道嘛，这些人看间谍片看太多了。但在开机的时候……”

Steve努力想跟着Danny的话语走，但难以集中注意力。

来不及了。门猛地被推开，那四个反派走进了房间。他们把Steve和Danny拖起来拽到了走廊上。

Steve被Moe按进一张椅子，与此同时Larry开始用绳子把Steve的手腕绑在椅背上面。

尽管他并不记得自己给了这个混蛋一口，Steve还是满意地看到了Larry前臂上那块新鲜出炉的创可贴。

Larry应该是注意到了，他倾身在Steve耳边说：“我可期待弄死你了。”

“恐怕你没那水平。”

Moe冷哼一声。

Larry反手给了Steve一下。

“我说了，别留下头部创伤。”那个女人走到Steve视线中，瞪着她的手下：“听懂没有？”

Larry走到Steve椅子后面，把指头掐进了他的肩膀里。Steve绷住下巴，在看到Curly把Danny绑在他对面的椅子上时咬紧了牙齿。

女人正盯着Steve，打量他的反应。Steve想尽力克制住怒气，但他心知这女的已经抓住他的弱点了，她只会继续利用这一点来对付他。

“所以，我该叫你什么？”Steve问道：“ _ **喂，那个谁**_ 听起来像句屁话。”

“Lyssa。”

“有没搞错？”Danny嗤了一声。“怒火女神的名字？哇喔，你是从我小孩的神话学家庭作业里走出来的吗？还是你从反派名字生成器里选的？”

Lyssa依然盯着Steve，开口道：“Williams警探。告诉我。你害怕溺水吗？”她转身面向Danny，后者挑衅似地回瞪她。“当然大多数人都怕。这是与生俱来的恐惧。甚至可以说，让人毛骨悚然。”

Moe不知什么时候消失了，此时又带着那个桶回到了房间里。Curly拿着一叠白毛巾走到Danny的身后。

恐惧攫住了Steve的五脏六腑。他死死盯着Lyssa的双眼，呼吸开始急促：“我告诉过你了。我不知道密码。”

Lyssa摇摇头，将注意力转向他的搭档：“我相信你听说过水刑吧，Danny。我能叫你‘Danny’吗？”

“你恐怕不想知道我打算怎么叫你。”

她绕着Danny坐的椅子踱步：“我很确定你听说过那些关于水刑的表述，说它能模仿人溺水的感受。但事实并非如此。”Lyssa朝他俯下身去。“你会有这种感受，是因为你 _ **真的处在溺水当中**_ ——或者说，一点一点的，在全面控制之下，被人溺死。”

Danny怒视着她，毫无畏怯之意。但Steve知道他实际上内心有多惊惧，他有多害怕溺水这件事。

Steve张嘴想大喊出来，但Danny抢过话头：“你们这些反派都是同一个小学毕业的吧。他们就是这么教你们跟小学鸡似的威胁别人？”

Lyssa对她的手下点了点头。

Curly开始把一条薄毛巾叠起来。Moe拎起水桶，桶边溅出了些水花。

Steve把身体往前探去却感觉到一根绳子紧紧勒住了他的喉咙，扼制着他动弹不得。

“再来咬我一下啊，杂种。”Larry在他耳边低语：“给我这个荣幸呗。”他扯紧了绳索以示强调。

Lyssa来回打量着Steve和Danny两个人。

Danny脸色发青，但他没呼喊也没尖叫。Steve不觉得那样做有何区别，Lyssa已经抓住了他们的死穴。

“你知道，这不是什么新鲜法子了。”她又说：“中世纪的审判中就用过。它被认为是一种让人招供的有效手段。”

Moe站到Danny的身后，Danny绷紧身体做好了准备。

Moe把那条毛巾盖到Danny脸上，强制他往后仰头以确保最大的冲击面。Curly站到他对面，高高举起水桶，慢慢地把水往Danny脸上倒下去。

“真神奇，一条打湿的毛巾居然有这么大的本事。你肯定会尽最长的时间憋住呼吸，但最终，你还是会吸入空气，这样一来湿毛巾就会紧紧地贴住你的鼻子和嘴巴。”

时间在煎熬之中一秒一秒流逝。三秒钟、五秒钟过去了，Danny的手脚开始痉挛。

Steve全身都被愤怒烧得发抖。他知道正在发生什么；呕吐反射，下意识吞进越来越多的水从而造成无法呼吸。“够了！”

Moe把毛巾拿开。Danny拼命喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“你经历过这个多少次了，少校？”Lyssa问道，“你坚持了多久？到了第几个阶段？”

“去你妈的。”

“有什么要给Danny的建议吗？”

在Danny有机会进行另一次深呼吸之前，Moe就把湿毛巾盖回了他的脸上。

“当然了，这个重点不在于让你无法呼吸；重点在你会吞下多少的水。在审判当中，刑罚的严重程度就取决于要用到多少罐的水。你能想象那会给胃造成多大的痛苦吗？一个人究竟能被逼着灌下多少水？”

Steve怒火滔天，满心绝望。

Lyssa又点点头，Moe便拿开了毛巾。

Danny开始咳嗽，全身都在发抖，水从嘴巴里呕出来。Steve愿意付出一切来取代他的位置。他只希望Danny还能原谅他，原谅他的无能为力。

Lyssa紧盯着Steve，疑惑道：“你怎么能做到的？就这么看着你的朋友挣扎着死去？你知道那是什么样，那种感觉有多漫长……每一秒都拉长成你生命之中最永久的时刻。每一秒都祈祷着这一切结束。”

Steve拼尽全力在绳索束缚下挣扎：“你干嘛不在我身上试试看？啊？”

“我怀疑那样效果没那么好。”她瞥了一眼还在咳着嗽的Danny，水淌下他的下巴。“但我们都知道，大多数人——甚至是海豹队员——都挨不过三十秒，顶多六十秒。”Lyssa耸了耸肩：“意思是，这很高效。不会造成任何肉体创伤之类的。事实上，这甚至几乎不会留下伤痕——在尸体上。”

Moe又举起了毛巾，准备往Danny脸上盖下去。

“等一下。住手！”Steve心脏怦怦跳着大喊起来：“我告诉你密码。”

Lyssa抬起手。Moe停住了动作。

“他在骗人。”Danny瞪着Steve，吼道，嗓音沙哑不堪。“他什么都不知道。”

“别跟我玩花招，少校。”Lyssa将放着那台电脑的小推车推了过来。“告诉我。”

“Alpha，Bravo，Zebra，108-654-10。Tango。10。”这是Steve在他最至关重要的任务中所用的密码。也许他用到的就是这个，就算他什么都不记得了。

他看着她输入密码，暗自祈祷着希望这一个是正确的。

电脑“哔”一声显示报错。

Lyssa对Steve怒目而视：“你以为我在玩什么过家家？”

Larry走到他身后收紧套在Steve喉间的绳索，切断了他的氧气供应。

“没有人知道你们在这里。”Lyssa道：“没有人会来救你们。”

Danny厉声呼喊着，朝Steve，朝Larry，朝Lyssa。他分辨不出来，血液轰得耳膜里隆隆直响，视线边缘开始变黑。

给笔记本电脑找电源线花了一些时间，但Steve在Jerry的指导下就轻易越过州长助理不堪一击的防火墙提取出了文件。老天。他简直不敢相信拿到这种机密信息竟是如此易如反掌的一件事。

虽然这与正举枪对着他们的人没多大干系。

子弹击碎了窗玻璃，Steve躲到瓷器展示柜后面作为掩护。

他查看了一下自己的弹夹：“我没子弹了。”

“我也是。”Danny喊道。

他们在客厅里干掉了一个。厨房里一个。剩下的四个枪手正从两边包抄过来，他们马上就要被包围了。

Steve往放着电脑的咖啡桌那边瞄了一眼：“我要加密它。”

越来越多的子弹穿梭在房间里。Steve把头低到柜子后面。

“你说什么？”Danny尖叫。

Steve瞪着那台电脑；他没办法及时把它毁掉。“我找到文件以后还没来得及加密。”

Danny从房间另一端他的位置望向咖啡桌。枪声突然停了。

在Steve有机会冲往客厅之前，两个人就从厨房里钻了出来。该死。

Steve从桌上抓起一把开信刀捅进第一个坏人的肩膀里。

把刀拔出来Steve又转向第二个人，就在此时有什么击中了他的太阳穴。他眼前黑了下去。

Steve的眼前直冒金星，在椅子里咳嗽着拼命挣扎踢腿，而Larry却只是将绳结越扭越紧。

“你们这些白痴，他要是喘不上气来还怎么给你们密码！”Danny嘶喊着。

绳子松开了，Steve大口大口地拼命呼吸，喘着粗气。

“McGarrett少校需要有人来提醒一下他什么才是要紧的事。”

模模糊糊地，Danny被绑在椅子上的一幕刺入Steve的眼帘。他满是痛苦的神情，他的所有肌肉都在用尽全力与束缚搏斗，全身上下每一处都号叫着反抗。Danny他是一个战士，他永远在战斗，永远准备迎接挑战。

“给Williams警探进行下一阶段。”Lyssa下令道：“这次要持续更久。除非McGarrett少校把正确密码给我们，否则不准停手。”

Moe抓起了水桶。

不。不要又一次。不要像他父亲那次。不要像Freddie那次，不要像他母亲那次，只留Steve一个人无能为力，无力回天。

他的体内有什么碎裂了。Steve摇摇晃晃地站起来，猛地后退连人带椅子一起撞向Larry，把那个打手掼到了墙上。

Steve冒着受伤的风险往地上倒下去，承受了冲击力的木制椅扶手断开，Steve立马开始给手腕松绑。他能感觉到Larry正蹒跚着起身向他走过来。

这是一场生死竞赛。Steve跌跌撞撞地站直身体，抓起了一根木条。

他的目标是上方的要害。一击毙命。他瞄准了喉管，但伴着咔嚓一声击中的是Larry的脸侧，这一挥带来的冲击力让Steve踉跄了一下。他稳住自己准备继续搏斗，而就在此时，他的余光捕捉到了Danny方向传来的响动。

Larry正在地上翻滚，捂住嘴巴啐着血。Steve八成是击碎了他的下巴。

“Steve！”Danny呼喊道。

Moe在Steve晃晃悠悠站起来的同时穿过了房间。木条砸中的是Moe的肩膀，他两手一把抓住Steve的手腕，把它掰成了一个扭曲的形状。

Moe比Steve块头高大得多，Steve在争夺武器的过程中不得不踮起脚尖。他突然间松开木条，一拳狠捣上Moe的肋下。

Moe发出了一声闷哼，木条从他的手中滑落，轰然倒地。这几下大动作让Steve头晕目眩得要命，他拼命挣扎着保持住自己的平衡，想寻出他的目标。

他准备孤注一掷。Steve抓住对方侧身用肩膀撞上Moe腹部。然而Moe这个体壮如牛的混蛋伸出双臂死死反抱住Steve的上半身，把他抬起来用力撞到了墙上。

Steve拼命地找着立足点，一抬起头就被一拳直捣面门。

他的脑袋几乎要爆炸了。Steve整个人像个麻袋一样仰面滑落在地，晕头转向得无法动弹。全身没有一个地方听他的指挥，他企图翻过身滚到一边，然而只做得出些许挣扎。他睁开眼，绝望地试图让神志集中起来。

Moe的脸隐约映入了眼帘之中。他正居高临下地站在Steve跟前，拿着一根椅子的木扶手：“等我解决了你，就没人再来关心什么脑部创伤了。”Moe高高举起木条准备迎头砸向Steve。就在此时此刻，有什么狠狠捅进他身体右侧，让他一下子倒了下去。

Danny站在Moe对面，胸脯一起一伏，手上还握着他自己那把椅子的残骸：“现在你得操心自己的脑震荡了，混蛋。”

Danny。Danny没事。

“嘿，嘿，你没事吧？啊？”Danny的头发还湿漉漉的；他脸上的青肿变得更鲜明了。“你还能站起来吗？”那双手抚上了他的脸。“Steve？”

Steve伸出一条手臂环上Danny的肩膀。“起来。”

“好，好，来吧，你个硬汉。”Danny拽着Steve站直了身体。“我们得赶紧离开这里。”

Steve靠在Danny身上等待着自己的平衡感回来：“还有危险吗？”

“愤怒女神跑掉了。”

“什么？”

Danny揽紧了Steve的腰：“你的脑袋怎么样了？我看到那王八蛋打中了你。好像你还需要更多的脑创伤似的。”

Steve努力集中精神，把一只脚放到另一只脚前面走。他在绕开地上的尸体时注意到了那人：是Curly。Danny在Steve解决Larry的时候干掉了Curly。没人会相信这一切是处在三个臭皮匠严刑拷打之下的他们做到的。

“Steve，宝贝儿。跟我说说话吧。”

“不会让他们伤害你的。”Steve嘟哝道。“不会像爸爸那样。”他闭上眼睛，好似这样就听不到电话那一头传来他父亲的尖叫。

“没事，我们没事了。我们在这里休息一下。我要把你放到地上去。”

Steve都分不出自己到底是在站着还是坐着。他太累了。

“该死的，Steve。你为什么要那样搞，啊？我都快把手解开了，然后你就开始在那大杀特杀。我不是说了别逞英雄吗？你这个白痴大混蛋。”

Danny对着他大喊大叫，但他的手上正将Steve的头发往后梳去，抚摸过他的脸庞，他的眼神里发狂一样充满了后怕。

Steve没办法阻止他的妈妈流尽了血死去。没办法救Freddie的命。他的眼睛湿润了。

“好了，一切都过去了。”Danny吻了一下Steve的额头。“我们会没事的。我们要从这里出去，找一家医院，然后你要好好检查一下你那个大木头脑袋。”

“不会让他们再伤害你了。”Steve深吸了一口气；他的头痛得要杀了自己一样。他看着Danny察看周围环境，注意到了塞在Danny裤子后面的格洛克手枪。很好。Danny一向是有备无患。他有武器；他会安全的。“你得走。”

Danny在他旁边蹲下来。“我不会离开你的。”

“走。现在走。Danny，快走。”Steve试图把他推开。

“停。我说了不会走，就是不会走。来吧，你要是坐得太久的话会再也不想动弹的。”

Danny拉着Steve站起来；Steve一条手臂搭在他肩上，而Danny正揽着他的腰部保持平衡。Steve脚下晃了晃，压制下吐到Danny鞋子上面的冲动。

“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？”

“不好。”Steve说。

“我知道，老兄，但我们越快从这里出去你就能越快好起来了。”

“我也觉得。”

突然之间Danny绷紧了身体。

Lyssa不知道从哪钻了出来：“我再给你们两个最后一次机会把密码给我，不然我就让你俩脑袋开花。”她握着武器指向Steve：“这对你来说甚至算是解脱了吧，少校。”

Steve能感到怒火正从Danny身上倾泻而出：“我真是受够你这些屁话了，女士。话说这他妈都是怎么回事？你是有什么变态爱好不成？你死了多少个男人？下一年还要搞死多少人？你只有靠折磨人才能爽到是不是，啊？”

Steve了解Danny，知道这都是他的障眼法。他要做的只是把线索串起来，搞清楚Danny有什么计划。

格洛克正别在Danny的腰带后面。Steve要做的就是想办法把他的武器拔出来。

Danny继续在那各种开喷开嘲讽，与此同时Steve尽力集中精神给两人找到一个突击的机会。他扎好脚跟让自己站稳。面前至少有五个Lyssa，每个都在端枪直指着Danny。Steve挑了中间那个集中注意力。

“你连名字都有够装逼的。Lyssa。希腊众神的棺材板都压不住了吧？”

“我又一想，”Lyssa道：“看他那副样子，干嘛还要浪费一颗子弹在McGarrett身上呢？我干脆喂你多吃几颗枪子好了。就从嘴巴开始。”

Steve松开Danny往前扑过去，抓住Lyssa的手腕扭向天花板。枪走火了，但幸好没有对着Danny，这就够了。

更多枪声响起，被Steve紧紧抓着的Lyssa不断地抽搐。一下，两下。然后她彻底没了生气。

Steve与她一同倒了下去，一直往下坠落。

周围太过安静了，安静得让他受不了。一般情况下是海浪声、或者Eddie求投喂的叫声把他唤醒过来。有时候还包括Danny在毯子底下擦过他腿的冰冷双脚。说真的，在一个热带岛屿上有谁的脚会冷成那样？

但这一次，意外的空无一物。

Steve眼皮跳动了一下。

然后他的手动了动。

“嘿，你又醒过来了？”

他今早是把Danny先吵醒了吗？Steve挣扎着睁开干涩的双眼。光线意外的暗。

“下雨了吗？”听到自己这个声音让他皱了皱脸。

“我想没有。”Danny望向他：“你感觉怎么样？”

“很累。”Steve眨着眼睛仰头看Danny，想知道这个奇怪的视角是怎么回事。“你把毯子挂到窗户上了？”

“Steve。你知道你现在在哪吗？”

“和你一起躺在床上？”

Danny低头对他露出哀伤又眷恋的微笑：“你知道吗，这是本周你第二次对我说这种话了。”

闷痛开始自Steve的太阳穴蔓延：“头很疼。”

“没错，宝贝儿。当然了。你得了脑震荡。特别严重的那种。”

Steve瞪着Danny和他身后的景象。他不在自己的卧室里。“我在医院。”

“对的，入院第二天了。”

“为什么？”

Danny伸出手去握住了Steve的手：“因为你干了傻事。现在继续休息吧。”

Steve感觉到毛巾正覆在他口鼻上，水正灌进他的喉咙里，让他开始窒息。他紧闭着双眼努力去想些别的什么东西、什么人。然而他再睁开眼的时候，他成了那个把水往Danny的脸上倒下去的人。

他猛然之间惊醒过来，心脏咚咚直跳，泪水盈满眼眶。

“好了，好了，没事了。你已经没事了。”

“Danny？”

“是我，我就在这里。”

“Danny。”Steve直直盯着Danny，日光下的Danny满是淤青的脸，和肿胀的下巴。他浑身的血开始沸腾。伸出手去，他触摸上Danny的下巴：“是谁……？”

接着他回忆起了那三个臭皮匠。愤怒女神。还有那该死的密码。

“我真的很对不起，Danny。我——”

“好啦，别道歉了。让我的帅脸暂时毁容的不是你，听到了吗？”

“他们通过折磨你来让我就范。”Steve吞了吞口水，感觉一阵恶心。“他们对你用了水刑。”Steve怎么会让这他妈的一切发生的？

“没错，是他们干的。那很糟糕，但也不是你的错。”

“Danny。他们——”

“通过折磨我来让你就范。但他们大错特错了，就像在其他很多事情上一样。”

“你是什么意思……我……？”

“你得了三级脑震荡。你的脑部受了挫伤，因为你就是喜欢搞得惊天动地。”Danny握起Steve的手。“还好……算是轻伤。他们给你开了药，但你还是得好好多休息。”

但那台电脑呢？Steve把自己抽痛的脑袋靠进枕头里。“我还是不明白。”

“我会慢慢地说，因为你受了伤，还有你可怜巴巴地看着我的这副小模样。你不知道那个密码。有密码的是我。”

“不。那说不通。”

“因为你的脑袋开了花所以才说不通。你没拿到过那台电脑，我拿到了。我输入了我自己的密码，加密了文件。”

Danny骄傲地高高抬起头，紧抓着Steve的手。然而他为什么要这么做？让他自己饱受折磨？

“Danny……为什么？”

“因为如果他们拿到了资料，把它卖了出去，就会让一大堆海豹们有危险。 _ **让你有危险。**_ 你，还有Mary。我不能冒这个险再让你失去任何人了。我也不能再让那些混蛋折磨脑袋已经坏掉的你。”

Danny摇着头笑了起来。那笑声中带着怒气。“天哪。你那样子太……太不对劲了。我知道你伤得很重，所以我怎么都不可能坐视不管，让你死在他们的手上。他们有什么就冲着我来吧。”

“我……我没有伤重到那种地步。”

“宝贝儿，我都数不清你昏迷过去多少次啦。昏迷可不是什么好事。你还说了那些话……”

“什么话？”

“傻话。即使对你来说也很傻。”

“Danny……”

“比如我们在FBI打电话过来时正 _ **一起**_ 躺在床上之类的。”

Steve眨了眨眼。这有什么不对的？

Danny神情柔和了下来，他的眼中流露出些许眷恋。“Steve，我们没有睡在一张床上。也没有，那个……一起洗澡。”

Steve感觉自己的脸开始发烫起来。他松开Danny的手：“我……我还以为……”

“嘿，我没有不高兴。”Danny又追过去抓住了Steve的手：“很显然，你是进入了自己脑中的一个安全区域。”

他尴尬得坐立不安起来。他怎么会把现实和幻想混淆成这样？Steve把被子拉到自己胸口：“那个，我有点累了。我要再多补点觉。”

Steve闭上双眼，一直紧紧闭到听见Danny坐回到了他床边的椅子上为止。

Steve住了三天院；他知道了Danny在过来一直陪在Steve身边之前留院观察了一晚，这对他的愧疚几乎于事无补。

是Tani和Lou来接他们出院，把他和Danny送回了他家。

“哇，你们俩走路都走得像个老头子似的。”Tani评论道。

“你来带着断掉的肋骨到处走试试。”Danny嘟哝。

“等Junior演习回来之后可有得他忙了。”Lou说：“你们确定不要别人来帮忙吗？”

Danny挥挥手拒绝：“我们没问题的。”

Steve那个时候才反应过来Danny没有和其他人一起离开。他的惊讶一定是溢于言表，让Danny翻了个白眼：“脑部创伤，Steve。你脑瓜都开花了。意思是你可有一阵不能缺人照顾啦。”

Steve当然知道这个，除了不属于他回忆中的部分。以及挥之不去的头疼。

“你还好吗？”Danny问道：“相对来说？”

他想开口说，他希望他们真的有同床共枕过，他那些共浴回忆不是自己的黄粱一梦；这份萦绕不散的伤感只是脑部创伤的更多副作用而已。但Steve不希望再让他们之间变得更尴尬了，没这个必要。

“我没事。你呢？”

因为Danny的脸上还是青青紫紫一片，他还要忍受很长一段时间心理创伤的折磨。酷刑虐待的经历不是说过去就过去的。

“我也没事。”

“如果你有事的话，你会告诉我吗？”

Danny努了努嘴，思考着怎么回答。“也许等我的防备机制变得没那么强，等我不会被脑部出血和脑震荡扫描图这些东西搞得神经兮兮的时候，我其余的部分也许就会放松下来，然后其他所有一切就会卷土重来了。但此时此刻来说。”他耸了耸肩：“我很好。等我感觉不好的时候……我会告诉你的。我保证。”

“谢谢你。”Steve说：“谢谢你做的这一切。”

“互相照看着对方，这就是我们嘛。”Danny用手撑着一边身体站起来。“我倒是知道有一件会让我舒服点的事情，就是睡个午觉。”他伸出手：“来吧。我知道你困了。”

Steve全身上下还酸痛着；胸口的那块淤伤大概能与他头上被枪杆打出的一片狰狞青紫相媲美。医院镜子里的他都快不认识自己了。

他花了比平常多三倍的时间上楼梯进自己房间，又过了更久才反应过来Danny正站在床的另一边。

“我睡在你旁边可以吗？”

“Danny。你不用这么做的。我不需要……”

“睡觉？”

“同情。”

“去你的。你连脑震荡的时候都能和一帮坏蛋打个死活，我可不会把同情这词用在你身上。”

“那你会把什么词用在我身上？”Steve爬上床。

“除了原始野蛮人之外？”Danny也钻到了他身旁。“一块又软又粘的大棉花糖。”

Danny掖了掖被子，和他挤得更紧了一些：“这样可以么？”

“可以。”比可以还要可以多了。Steve重重地呼出一口气：“我不觉得，你知道的……我一直都想……”

“你又不知道该怎么说话了吗？”

Steve沿着Danny环住他的手臂轮廓描摹：“一到你就总是会让我要说的话出不了口。”

“你还记得你跟我说洗澡的事那时候我的反应么？还有我们睡在一张床上那时？我知道你现在想不起事情来了，所以让我来提醒一下你……我没有不高兴。我甚至大概还有一点点……期待。”

Danny吻了吻Steve的颈后：“我得和你谈谈这个，但是要等我们身体好一些再说。现在嘛，我们先……不要想太多，知道吧。我们先好好睡觉。”

Steve感觉自己的躯体开始越发沉重，四肢放松下来，与Danny温热的身体肌肤相亲。“我觉得是个好主意。”

Danny将一条手臂环上Steve的腰，把Steve的手握进了自己手心里。“还有，当你捏一捏我的手的时候，我就在这里，宝贝。”

Steve紧紧握住Danny布满枪茧的手，拇指摩擦过Danny的指关节，在上面一一吻过：“嗯，我知道。”他回应着，让彼此更紧地靠在一起，终于安然入梦。

【End】


End file.
